pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hello New York,Goodbye L.A(Revised and Edited)
Hello New York, Goodbye L.A. Part 1 (Edited and Revised) Act 1 ~Phineas~(Present) I sit at my desk and slam by door shut. Putting all my feelings out I cry hardly. When I finally put my head back up I look at a recently taken picture of me ,Benzuss, and Ferb. But suddenly the picture turned into my worst nightmare Benzuss was leaving off on the side. And Ferb was glaring at an upset me. I gasp. I threw the picture to the ground. Which shattered the frame. Tears fill my eyes again. That was just like my life. Shattered. How could all this be possible? Why did my brother suddenly hate me? Why does my best-friend in the world have to move?Why did we have to move?Why? Why? Why? So many questions, no answers. I wipe away my tears and go to bed. While I’m still awake I over think this out. I blink back my tears. No more crying. Falling asleep I try to forget of all of this and hope I might get a good night’s sleep. ~Ferb~(2 Weeks Earlier) I was walking down the hallway when I saw Phineas and his crew with him. “Hey Phineas!” I shout after him. He just keeps on talking to them. “Phineas! Over here!” I shout again. Phineas then waves to me. But then a girl gets in his way and starts talking to him. Feeling regretted I walk off. Later when I see him at the bus-stop he waves me over. “So now you see me!” I growl. “Yeah! Sorry about earlier today! I really wanted to talk to you but people kept on bugging me, and I just didn’t want to be rude.” Phineas explains right away. “Well, ok. It’s just weird I can’t even talk to my own brother.” I say. “So what do think you’re gonna do this weekend?” I ask. “I don’t know……so um……..you wanna do something?” Phineas answers. “Sure! You wanna…” “Phineas! Guess what?! My mom said we can go to the movies on Friday!” Benzuss says. “Oh really I’m sorry but I have plans with Fe-” “Come on!” Benzuss says ushering Phineas with her. On her bus. Infuriated I turn around quickly and stomp onto my bus. Again he ignores me! Again! ~Phineas~(Later at home) I enter through the front door and see Ferb on the couch watching TV. “Hey Ferb!” I call after him. “So you actually remember me?! Really?! You can see me?!” Ferb says sarcastically. “Yeah. Sorry I had to run off again! Benzuss was talking about us going to the movies this Saturday!” I say feeling bad I went off that. “Yeah. Good for you.” He says keeping his eyes on the TV. “So since I have Sunday still free wanna-” “No! I don’t wanna go with you to anywhere! Cause’ pretty soon you’re gonna find someone else to hang out with! So no!” Ferb explodes. Shocked I just look at him. “Ferb! I said I was sorry!” I say. “Well sorry is not gonna work! Sorry is just a word! SORRY MEANS NOTHING, PHINEAS!” Ferb says standing up and facing me. “What do you want from me?!?! I’m sorry I blew-” “OH THERE’S THE SORRY AGAIN! YOU KNOW WHAT PHINEAS FORGET IT!” Ferb screams. I look at him. He then stomps up the stairs. “Ferb-” “SAVE YOUR BREATH PHINEAS!” He growls then keeps on stomping upstairs. I then hear a door slam. A sigh and sit down on the couch. What did I do? ~Benzuss~(Later at home) I walk to my bedroom where my parents are standing near my bed. “Mom? Dad? What are you doing in here?” I ask. “Honey, I know you might be a little shocked-” “And upset” My dad adds. “Right. Anyways. We have to move.” my mom says. My mouth drops. “We have to move?” I say darting my eyes at both of them. “Look your cousin in Canada-” “You mean Maria?” I ask. “Yes. She got really sick and is in the hospital now. So since I’m a nurse I volunteered to nurse her back to health. So we’re moving to Canada So I can help her.” my mom says. “Why didn’t you check with me before you agreed to this?!?! I mean how do you think Phineas is gonna react to this?!?!” I scream. “Benzuss Phineas is gonna be perfectly fine. And well she’s family and she needs us!” my mom explains. “RRRR! I-I-I-I-I-I- HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!” I scream at the top of my lungs pushing them out of my bedroom and lock my bedroom door with a real lock. I then burst into tears as I lay down on my bed. I then pick up my phone and dial Phineas’ number. ~Phineas~(In his bedroom) As I try to figure out what to say or do to Ferb my phone rings. When I pick it up “BENZUSS” is written across the title. “Hello.” I say. “Hey Phineas.” Benzuss says, sadness in her voice. “What’s wrong? You sound upset.” I ask her. “Phineas, there is no easy way to say this. Except for, I’m moving.” she says. My world then falls apart. Into a million pieces. I blink my tears back. Then finally say something. “Y-you’re moving?” I ask catching a sob in my voice. “Yes. My cousin is just very sick and my mom is moving us to Canada so she can take care of her.” She says. “W-w-well if it’s family-” I cut off then put the phone down. I cry then start sobbing. I haven’t sobbed since like forever. “Phineas?” I hear her mumbled voice. I pick up the phone again. "Yeah?" my voice cracks. "Look....I'll call you later.....ok?" she says. "Ok." I say in barely a whisper. Then I shut my phone quickly and fling it to the ground. I grab one of my pillows and cover my face with it and scream for about 30 seconds. Then exausted I plop back down on my bed. Ferb then enters. "Look you may think noone can hear your muffled screams but EVERYONE CAN SO KEEP IT DOWN!" Ferb yells slamming my door. I then look at where he was standing in disbeleif. "Did he just?" I ask myself. ~Benzuss~ As soon as I was done talking with Phineas I trow my phone to the ground and just sit back in my pillow and soak it with my tears. "Why?! Oh Why?! WAS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!" I scream. ~Ferb~ I can hear Phineas' frequent screams from downstairs. I was hoping he would eventually tire himself out. But no he just keeps on going. His voice then cracks. That's when I decide to go upstairs and teach him a thing or two. But mom grabs me by my arm. "Don't. Eventually he'll probably tire himself out.....until then don't do anything." she says. I groan. *Later* When I go up to Phineas' room Phineas is without a doubt knocked out. I then close his door and go to my room. At least he stopped. ~Phineas~ I wake up with a cold sweat in the middle of the night. I breath heavily as I look at my digital clock. It's 3:00. I sigh. Hoping everything that happened was just a dream I look at my phone but when I look at the screen it says I have 1 new message. From Benzuss. Phineas I have a week and a hlf to stay so let's enjoy it as it lsts I smile. Then I text back. K :) Do you need help packing? I fall asleep again. And when I wake-up again at 7:00 she texts back. Now dat I thnk of it I do...;) I text back. 2day 12:00 we start. I'll cme over to ur house to hlp. K? She texts back. K :) ~Ferb~ I watch Phineas as he gets dressed so early. "Why are you up so early?" I ask. "I'm going over to Benzuss' to help her with packing. She's moving." he replies bypassing me. "Okay then." I say leaving. As Phineas exits the front door I watch him walk over to Benzuss' house. What a love-sick puppy! I then walk off. ~Benzuss~ I see Phineas coming up the stairs as I peek out through my window. My mom rushes to answer the door. "Well hello Phineas! What brings you here?" she asks Phineas. I then rush downstairs and jump 3 steps ahead landing unbalanced in the doorway. "Mom! He's with me! He's going to help me pack!" I say helping Phineas from this situation. "Well ok!" My mom says. I take Phineas by the hand and usher him upstairs to my room. "Okay so tell me what's up! I'm all ears!" I say sitting on my bed. "Well Ferb is mad at me for no reason. And well it saddens me you have to leave." Phineas says looking down. "Why is he mad at you?" I ask. "Because I don't have any time with him cause I'm always.......with...you....." Phineas says slowing down. I look down at the ground. Phineas sees this and is quick to cover it. "I mean by he thinks we have no time together anymore!" Phineas says. "Hmmm.....why don't you two go out for like pizza or somethin' you both like and try to bond over that." I suggest. "Fat chance! He won't even talk to me..........nicely anyways." Phineas says. "Hmmm...that's to bad. But I'm pretty sure you two will get over this fight. Ferb's a mature guy he'll know sooner or later." I say. "I'm actually the one who's acting more mature.......I want to be friends with him again. I want things to go back to normal! But he just likes living in the past!" Phineas says. I sigh. Then I take his hand and he looks up. "Phineas. I promise you that everything will work it's self out.....I promise! I triple promise! And I keep my promises! Can you trust me Phineas Flynn?" I ask him straight in the eyes. "Yes. I do. Benzuss Gillisa-Dimenso!" he says putting his other hand on top of mine. I then giggle. Then I get serious again. Okay! Grab a box and start packing!" I say tossing him one. He then laughs and joins me packing. ~Candace~ Ferb angrily stomps into the kitchen. "What's wrong with you?" I ask. "Phineas." he replies glaring. "What did he do to you?" I ask, wanting more information. "Live" he says. I'm confused. "Ok........" I say staring at him. "I'll be back later!" Ferb says heading to the door. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Where do you think you're going?" I ask, sternly. "To the beach!" he says slamming the door behind him. I look at him stomp down the porch stairs. I wonder what Phineas really did do? ~Ferb~ As I walk down the beach I kick the sea-shells out of my way and mumble to myself. "Stupid Phineas, ignorant sister, annoying girlfriend!" I mumble angrily. I then just sag myself to the ground. Or the sand. "I'm sick of this...." I think. "I'm sick of everything..." My dad just had ''to marry someone else. Then I notice what I just said. "Hey! Shut up! Just be glad I even have a mother!" I say slapping myself. And she just ''had ''to give birth to Phineas! This time I even get angrier even thinking of him. His dorito shaped head. And his eternal optimism! His anoying optimism at that! I then find some rocks and start listing of the things I hate the most about Phineas as I throw them. "His cold sounding voice!" Throw. "His ever lasting smile!" Throw. "His......" I put my arm down as I see Phineas standing there in the corner of my eye. As I hear him sniffle I wince. I turn around slowly and face a red-faced Phineas. I roll my eyes. "Phineas." I start. He then starts crying. "Oh boy here comes the tears! You know what Phineas, you're a baby! You just cry and cry and cry!" I explode. I then think through what I say. Oh no. I really blew it. He then runs off tears streaming down his eyes. ~Phineas~ I was just gonna apologize to Ferb when I heard him say the most hurtful things. I rush to the house. Candace shouts after me as I run upstairs to my room but I don't hear her over my sobbing. I slam my door and cry on my bed. What did I do to deserve this? ~Candace~ When I saw Phineas run to his bedroom crying I both wanted to go up there and comfort him and find Ferb and hit him upside the head. Then Ferb comes through the door. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO PHINEAS?!" I yell grabbing him by the collar. "Nothing! Now let me go!" Ferb struggles. "Then why is he crying?!" I ask. "BECAUSE HE'S A BABY!" Ferb screams. "Ferb!" I scorn. "WHAT?! IT'S TRUE!!!!!" Ferb screams. "Ferb! How dare you that about your brother!" I scream dragging him to the living room. "LET GO OF ME!" he resists hitting and punching me on the arms. "Ferb! Now you're acting like a baby!" I say He just continues struggling. "I AM NOT! NOW LET GO!" he screams his face getting red. He then gives up and falls to the floor defeated. "Ferb. Get up." I say. He just keeps sitting on the ground looking down. "Ferb." I say sitting down next to him. "Look alright. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt Phineas. I didn't mean to." he moaps. "What did you do to him?" I ask. He looks up at me. Then back down. "I didn't really hurt him." he starts. "Ferb." I say. "I called him a baby and he ran off crying." he answers. "Ferb. I'm very disappointed in you." I say shaking my head. "I said I'm sorry." he says. "You didn't say it to him" I say siganling to him eyeballing the stairs. "Do I have to?" Ferb whines. "Yes you do." I say. "Fine." he whines getting up and heading upstairs. I then hear a door shut. "Other room!" I yell. He then smirks and heads into Phineas' room. I smile then return to whatever I was doing earlier. ~Ferb~ I face Phineas' door and take a deep breath, knocking on his door. He doesn't answer. "Phineas. Phineas it's me. Your brother." I say. Still no answer. Instead of waiting I open the door. It's dark inside his room. I then hear him breathing it's so quiet. When I look he's asleep. I sigh. Then pull out his desk chair and sit beside his bed. "Look. I know you can't hear me right now. But I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry I called you a baby. I'm sorry I listed all that bad stuff about you. I'm .........I'm just sorry." I say. I look back at him. When I look closely he has tear marks on his face. His eyes are swollen also. I wince. Then I get back up and leave his room. Candace is standing in front of me when I turn around. I scream and fall against Phineas' bedroom door, startled. "Did you apologize to him?" she asks. "I didn't really apologize to him. He was asleep. So I didn't want to wake him up so I apologized to him in his sleep. I guess you could say that." I say. "Oh...ok then." she says. I then walk away. But she grabs me and drags me back. "I want you to really apologize to him when he wakes-up. Understood?!" she comands. "Sure. Ok. Done." I say then walk to my room. "As soon as he wakes up!" she calls again. I then salute her and go into my bedroom. ~Phineas~(Later the same night) A wake up in the middle of the night. Awakened by voices coming from down-stairs. I get up and walk down the stairs, then sit where I think is pretty good of a hiding place. "Look I know you like it here Candace and Ferb! But we just cant afford it anymore!" I hear my mom say. This confuses me. So I listen more closely. "But mom! I already made some friends here! And I don't wanna abandom them like I did to my friends back in Danville!" Candace whines. "Candace." Mom starts. "And me and (Ferb looks up at my bedroom door) him made lots of friends too! Like Daisy, Didi! And well Romany!" Ferb says. "Ferb." Mom starts again. "I'm sorry you two but we have to move out. It's already settled." she says. This shocks me so I then make one wrong move and I fall from the stairs and into the living room coffe table. "PHINEAS?!" Candace,Ferb,and mom all choruses. I open my eyes from my fall and get up as fast as I can and run back inside my bedroom. Well that back-fired horribly. ~Ferb~ "What in the world?! How did Phineas fall from no where?!" I scream staring at everyone. Candace shrugs and mom is still shocked. "Is he ok?!" mom says finally. "Well he did have the energy to run back upstairs." I point out. But she's already heading upstairs to his room. "I don't know I'm gonna start packing." Candace moaps. I grab her by the arm and drag her back. "What do you mean? You don't know if we really are moving!" I say. "Ferb. You heard her yourself. We're moving." Candace says. "Cant you help her pay for the house? You have a job!" I say. "Ferb. I only get payed once a month. And I need to use the money for other stuff." Candace says. "But Candace! We cant just leave like this!!!!" I scream. She then looks at me sadly lets go of my grip to her and walks to the elevator and to her bedroom. "YOU'RE GONNA MISS THAT ELEVATOR WHEN ME MOVE OUT!!!!!!!!!!" I scream. ~Candace~ I hear Ferb scream from the elevator walls. I really don't blame him I'm screaming inside. When I step out of the elevator. I see mom come through the second one. "How is Phineas?" I ask. "He says he's fine his back just hurts a little. And he said he was tired so I left." Mom says. "Oh well did you try to convince him to talk?" I ask. "No. I didn't want to push him." she answers. "That's good. You shouldn't push" I say. Then I head to my bedroom. ~Phineas~ As soon as my mom leaves my bedroom. I "wake-up" and grab my phone from my bedside desk. Dailing Benzuss' number. "Phineas? Whats up?" she says. "Did I wake you?" I ask. "No. I was actually gonna call you!" she says. "Oh ok." I say. "So why'd you call me?" she asks. "Umm well I just found out we're moving....too." I say. "Oh...Phineas..I'm so sorry.." she says. "Yeah...I am too." I say. "Well I'll see you tommorow...you know at school." she says. "Oh yeah...ok see yah tommorow." I say. "Bye." she says. "Bye." I say. "Beep" I put back my phone and fall back asleep. ~Ferb~ I try to fall back asleep. But I hurt to much to sleep. Knowing I would be outta here soon. And usually when I have these feelings I would text Phineas from the other room. But since we're mad at each other I'm not even thinking of doing that! If only I had some friend or girlfriend I could talk to in the middle of the night like Phineas has Benzuss. I've been trying to get to Romany bet ever since she moved in with Daisy and Didi I cant call her in the middle of the night cause Daisy doesn't like being awakened in her sleep. And well I'm not like Phineas who just doesn't care when he calls. Whatever. I'll just sleep through this all. Oh who am I kidding?! I pick up my phone and dial Romany's phone number. "Hello?" I hear her on the other end. "Uh...yeah hey. It's Ferb." I say. "Oh Ferb! What's up?" she asks. "Well.....I just have to tell you something...." I say. "You're moving. I know Benzuss told that Phineas told her." she says. "Oh...then I guess you know already." I say. "Yep." she says. Then a weird silence falls upon us. "Well so I guess this is good-bye." she says. "Oh...well we're not moving until....bye." I say quickly shutting off the phone. Phineas and Ferb then start singing "Things Will Never Be The Same" Ferb:Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Oh,oh,oh,oho! (x2) Phineas:Try to fall asleep tonight. Ferb:I lay awake and dreamed of, Phineas and Ferb:Life. Phineas:Well, we thought we can make it. Ferb:Wasted all our time. Phineas:And it wouldn't change, Ferb:A single thing I, Phineas and Ferb:Know! Phineas and Ferb and chorus: We get closer and closer again. But we're falling apart. And i'm loosin'. You're loosin' a friend. It's always over before we start. Your eyes keep our love and I wish that I could be the way that it was well, it's over there's no one to blame. It will never be the same. Phineas:Two wrongs don't make it right, Ferb:Two hearts are on the line. Phineas:Maybe we could have made it, Ferb:if we waited and the time is, Phineas and Ferb:Right. Phineas:In the end, Ferb:I'm a friend but that's all I am to Phineas and Ferb:You! Oh oh! Phineas and Ferb and chorus:We get closer and closer again. But we're falling apart. And I'm loosin'. You're loosin' a friend. It's always over before we start. Your eyes keep our love and I wish that it could be the way that it was well, it's over there's no one to blame. It will never be the same. No, It will never be the same. We get closer and closer again. But we're falling apart. And I'm loosin'. You're loosin' a friend. It's always over before we start. Your eyes keep our love and I wish I believed you but it's easy to see that it's over, there's no one to blame. It will never be the same. No, it'll never be the same.(x2) It's over there's no one to blame and it'll never be the same(x4) *Song Ends* Act 2 ~Phineas~ (Next day at school) I meet up with Benzuss at our lunch table. I watch Ferb as he smirks in my direction. Then talks back with his friends and so called girlfriend. Benzuss looks at Ferb. Then back at me. "Don't mind him." she says. I look at him one last time and then give my attention back to her. "So when are you guys leaving?" she asks. "Not sure. But probably right after you move." I answer. "Oh. Well I'll miss you." she says. "I'll miss you too." I blush. "Do you want me to come to your house today?" she asks. "I'm sure you don't want to deal with Ferb." I say looking back at him. "I'll be fine. That's the whole idea of coming to your house. So we can talk and keep your mind off of Ferb." she says. "That'll be a problem. He's next door to me." I say. "It'll be ok. We're still friends. So you're not completely alone." she says. Ferb then gets up and walks toward us. "Hey Phineas!" Ferb screams after me. I wince. "Ferb." "I was thinking how about we stop fighting?" Ferb asks. "What?! Is this a joke?!" I say crossing my arms. "No. No joke." Ferb says. I look at him in disbelief. "Come on. Let's shake on it." Ferb says holding out his hand. I hold out my hand shakily and when he has my grasp he shakes my hand. Thinking it's all right I start to relax. But without warning Ferb slams me into the ground, hard. Ferb then laughs and walks off. Benzuss then rushes over to me. "Are you ok?" "Yeah. I'm fine. But emotionally,I'm in a coma." I then walk off heading to another class. ~Benzuss~ As I watch Phineas sulk off. I run up to Ferb. I pull him by the collar and drag him drown so he can hear me loud and clear. "How dare you do that to your own brother! You should be exspelled for what you just did! As if you didn't hurt him enough at home! I'm not even sure if I know you anymore Ferb Fletcher!" I then fling him upward and leave. Walking to my next class, which is the same Phineas went to. I have a million of stuff up my sleeve to cheer him up. *Later* I slipped in the seat next to Phineas in Science Class. Phineas just stared blankly ahead. "So I gave Ferb a talking to! So I thnk he got the message to leave you alone!" I say. Phineas doesn't react. I bite my lip. "Hey Phineas! Maybe after we're done with our homework at your house, we can head to Sasha's Milkshake and Smoothie Shop! You always like it there!" I attempt again. Phineas still doesn't react. I slump down in my chair. Maybe I ''didn't ''have a million of stuff up my sleeve... ~Phineas~ Instead of taking the bus this afternoon I choose to moap off to my house. Bad idea because when I finally get home it's already 5:00. I pass Ferb and head up to my room. After homework I don't even bother to do anything instead get to sleep. The day turned me from a eternal optimist to a "my life is a black hole" sagger. That night I fell asleep as hopeless,depressed,and sadden then I've ever been. ~Phineas~ When I wake-up the world is dark, gray and freaky even. When I stare out the window the branches are reaching out for me and the birds are glaring angrily at me. It's already 10 seconds in my day and I'm already depressed. I head downstairs to the kitchen and guess who I encounter,Ferb. "Hey Phineas sleep well?" he says all fakey. I don't even react I just reach for my cereal. "What's wrong? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" he asks. That's when I just glare at him and bring my cereal upstairs. While I'm up in my room I check my phone. I have 5 new messages. One person pops in my mind. Benzuss. I open it and veiw the messages.... 1:Phineas? Where r u? 2:The bus is here Phineas! Hurry! 3:Phineas,plz talk...where r u? Ur worrying me.. 4:Phineas..I'm home...ur not! Where are you?! 5:Are you ok? Plzzzz text back!! :( I decide not to text back. I know if I text back now she'll start fussing. I'll just put up with it at school. Actually come to think of it. I can't put up with anything today. I wasn't up for it. That's when Ferb comes into my doorway. "WHAT! DO YOU WANT!" I growl feircely. "Nothing." he replies stepping even more into my room. "THEN WHY ARE YOU IN HERE!" I say in a fighting mood. "Nothing. And why are you so mad?" he laughs nonchalontly. "OH MAD! YOU THINK ''I'M MAD?! LET ME TELL YOU WHAT I AM! I WAS "MAD" ''WHEN YOU CALLED ME A BABY! I WAS ''"MAD" ''WHEN YOU SLAMMED ME INTO THE GROUND YESTERDAY! '''NOW! I'M FURIOUS!!!!'" I explode. "Calm down "Baby Brother"!" he says laying a hand on my shoulder. "'GET THE HECK OFF OF ME! GET OUT OF HERE! GET LOST! AND NEVER GET FOUND!!!!" '''I yell as I shove him out my door, slamming the door on his head. I slump against the door exhausted from my outburst. Then someone knocks on my door. I let out a mad huff. "What do you want Ferb?!" I yell. "It's not Ferb! It's Candace!" she says through the door. "Oh." I say opening the door. "What do ''you ''want?" I ask half-glaring. "''Excuse Me?!?!" Candace growls. "I-I- mean come in! Come in!" I laugh nervously. "What's up with you and Ferb?" she asks. My smile disappears almost immeadeatly, I frown. Then turn around in my chair. "I don't want to talk about it." I huff. "Come on Phineas! You might be mad at Ferb.....but I'm not Ferb....tell me what happened." I don't answer. "Phineas..this will never get fixed if you don't tell me."Candace says putting a hand on my shoulder. I look down sadly. She waits a while and I still don't answer. "Please Phineas! All I want to do is help!" Candace says. "It wasn't my fault! Okay! It was all his! He overreacted! He yelled! He joked! HE DID EVERYTHING! ALL I WANTED TO DO IS TRY TO GET BACK TO HIM! BUT NO! HE WANTS TO BE THE IMMATURE ONE! AND" I choke on my last couple of words as the tears come in "AND HE'S THE ONE WHO MADE ALL OF THIS HAPPEN!" I let out one shaky deep breath. And my tears start escaping from my eyes. Candace does the most unimaginable thing that she would do after I yelled at her like, she puts her arms around me comfortingly. "Aww..Phineas...it'll be ok.."she whispers. "But how could you be hugging me and comforting me right now? You should me yelling back.." I say. "Phineas how could I yell at you when you're hurt like this? What kind of sister would I be if I did that?" Candace answers. I smile. She then tells me if I want to I can skip school....and relax for a while. As much as I want to stay home, I resist. I can't miss school. But then again I'm afraid of running into Benzuss. She'll get all "girlfriendy" on me. Sometimes I wish she'd back off a little. Don't take me wrong the girl's a gem! I love her more than anything! But I really need some space. Still, I have to go to school. I decide today, instead of riding the bus I'll ride my bicycle to school. I grab my backpack and head out to the garage to fetch my bike. As soon as I find it I get on it and go. I pass the bus stop and see no-one's there. Luckily. Then my phone rings. Trying to keep my eye on the road I pick it up. And guess who's on the phone?! Benzuss. "Hello?" I say. "Hey Phineas! Where were you yesterday? You scared me!" she scolds. "I walked home." I answer. "You should've told me that!" she says. "Please Benzuss not-" I start. "Phineas! Why did you ditch me like that?!" she whines. "Benzuss please I'm trying to-" I say "Phineas! I'm starting to question our relationship!" she scolds. "Please don't do-"I start. Then a moving van comes right in front of me. I'm to shocked to step on the brakes quick enough so I run straight ahead into the thing. All I can remember is hitting my head on concrete then black. Then black. Luckily I was wearing my helmet. When I wake-up I'm still on the ground some man then notices I regain consciousness. "Hey kid are you ok?" he asks. I try to answer but it all comes out as a groan. Beside lies my bike. I try to get the energy to get back up. But when I try all the pain goes to my head. "Wait! Wait! Kid! Relax! Don't get up so fast!" he says laying me back down. "B--But...I'm fine!" i say getting all the way up. "Kid sit down or something! You might collapse!" The man says putting a hand on my shoulder. "Please sir! Thank you for being nice enough to care! But I have to get going!" I say running off. "Okay! But if you fall or something just call me! I'll be at some house, The Flynn-Fletchers! I'm sure you know them!" he says giving me his card. "I am Phineas Flynn." I say. "Oh....I knew I know you! I'm your neighbor!" he says. "Mr.Wanvers?" I say. "Yeah!" he says. "Oh....but I don't really feel comfortable getting help from a stranger." I say. "Oh....I understand! You're one smart young man!" he says. "Thanks!" I say. I then rush to my bike and start pedaling off. Waving good-bye to him. "See yah later Mr.Wanvers!" I call. "Later Phineas! And be more careful riding the bike while talking on the phone!" he says. "Sure thing!" I say. I check my phone for the time. When I look it's only 6:00. I woke up around 4:00. Maybe that's why I'm so crabby today. When I get to school I notice Benzuss right away and run off. Hoping she didn't see me. I make it to my first class right on time. Thank God! *Later* Luckily the whole school day Benzuss didn't notice me. As soon as I got off the school grounds though......... She stops me. "Hey Phineas! Why didn't you take the bus today?" Benzuss asks. "I didn't want to." I reply. "Why?" she asks. "No reason." I reply. "Well are you gonna come to my house today? Today we're packing the last of the stuff." she asks. "Well actually I was gonna go straight home. But I'll come when you move the boxes into the moving van." I reply riding off. She stops me again. "One more thing.." she says leaning in to kiss me. When she kisses me I fall into a trance then ride off. Thinking why did she just do that after I just ditched her? When I get home I park my bike near the front steps. Then head inside. I then go to my room and get started on my homework. Well today was a pretty busy day. *Sunday* Phineas carried a box to the moving van. Benzuss following after him. As Phineas put the box down he sighed. "I'll miss you." Phineas says slowly hugging Benzuss. She gave Phineas his last kiss from her. She made it last. That's when Benzuss' mom came out and they broke apart. "We're sorry, Phineas...but her cousin.." "It's ok. I know." Phineas says holding up a hand. Then Benzuss' dad came out. "Good-bye, Mr.Gilliso-Dimensa." Phineas says. Mr.Gilliso-Dimensa put a hand on Phineas' shoulder. "I never thought I would say this to one of Benzuss' boyfriends...but you're a good young man,Phineas Flynn." Then they man-hugged and shook hands. Phineas sadly watched the moving truck disappear down the road. Benzuss gave him a kiss in the mirror. Phineas then trudged back home. Category:HyperHearts58's Pages Category:Fanon Works